


RWBY smut

by RWBYsmutty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYsmutty/pseuds/RWBYsmutty
Summary: A collection of RWBY smuts, some are my own ideas but if you have an idea you can comment and I may do it.





	1. PROMPT 1 (Slutty Yang)

Even thought the night was still young, Yang was already slightly drunk. She was at Juniors club, a place she attempts to visit every Friday to have some fun. Tonight was no exception, she was currently dancing next to the bar, she smiled as she saw that she caught the attention of the men in the club. She knew it wouldn't be long till her fun began, so she walked back to the bar to get one last drink.

"Quick Whiskey please, baby" Yang asked the bartender with a cheeky wink. 

The bartender smirked and got her a shot of whiskey, He knew Yang as she's quite a regular at the club. 

Yang downed the drink gasping, but not from the burning sensation of the drink. It was because she felt a strong grip on her bare thigh. She shivered under the touch, She anticipated this, ever since she left her group in the dorm. She knew she was slutty, but she didn't care ever since she lived in Patch she knew she loved sex. She knew that her body attracted the attention of many and she had taken an extreme liking to sex, many would think she was obsessed, but Yang knew what she wanted and she didn't care what overs thought when she wants it, she do whatever it takes. 

"So You're the slutty blonde huh?" The random guy asked caressing Yang's thigh moving closer to her already soaking pussy. His other hand moved form her torso to her busty breasts, yang quivered under his touch, She was already horny when she entered the club, but now she couldn't contain herself. She rubbed her plump arse against his bulge, she slightly moaned as she leaned back into him. 

"how about we find out ?" yang said cheeky grinning at him over her shoulder, he wasn't that attractive but she only cared about how big the bulge was. She slowly bent down in front of showing him her ass, she wiggled holding his bulge. The man groaned in pleasure. Yang smirked as she got on her knees. Now facing him she didn't wait, she unbuckled hid belt and fully brought down his pants. 

"oh yeah" yang said as she saw the 12 inch cock in front of her. She smiled as she slowly brought her lips to the tip of the cock. She lightly kissed it holding her lips on the tip. She already tasted the precum. The taste and smell alone made her feel intoxicated, She ran her tongue down the shaft and took one of the mans balls in her mouth sucking on it. The man continued to groan and mile from the true pleasure he was getting. 

Yang saw she was getting more attention circle around her. She finally began to suck the cock, it wasn't the large she's ever had but she still enjoyed having in her mouth. The sound of her going up and down the mans penis, covered the sound of music around them. Yang knew most the men were watching them now. finally she felt his cock throbbing with heat, she kept his cock in her mouth as he came. 

"ah...ah...thats was amazing...." The man said out of breath taking a seat on the stool. 

Yang opened her mouth letting her saliva and the cum leak on to her breast, she smiled as she swallowed the rest of the cum. She threw off her tank top exposing her breast to everyone. She rubbed the cum into her breast making the shine. Yang mellowed in her pleasure of fondling her tits. She opened her eyes to the surrounding men had the cocks out pointing in her direction. 

"Who's next ?" yang asked smirking as a large confident cock stood in front of her. 

Yang took the cock in mouth instantly, She felt more men surround her she moved her hands to grip two cocks and stroked the m furiously. She felt some behind her grip her tits. Yang moaned happily into the cock in her mouth sending vibrations around the cock making it cum in her mouth again. Yang pulled away from cock leaving a trail of saliva and cum between her mouth and the penis. She then took the facial of the two cocks she was stroking. 

 

"Hmmm" Yang moaned standing up ripping the shorts away showing her leaking pussy. She then pushed the guy fondling her tits onto the floor and sat on top of him. She held his cock inline, the tip touching her wet pussy made Yang moan. but she needed more. She finally sat firmly onto his cock. Her insides tightened around the cock. She moaned which turned into a laugh as she began to move around his cock. She slammed up and down his cock, her tight walls enclosing the cock creating amazing pleasure for Yang. She felt more cocks slap against her skin. The slamming cocks against her skin, made her sell so slutty. 

The smell and the sounds of the club was now that of a slut enjoying as many cocks as she can. Yang was now having two cocks in her one in her pussy and the other in her ass, Yang was in pure ecstasy, Her tongue rolled out her mouth as she felt the two men cum inside her. She herself was also close to cumming. After the men were down two more men took there place.Shoving their cocks into her made Yang screamed out in pleasure. Her cumming made the two cocks cum quickly in her pussy and ass. 

Yang let out a breath as she felt the cocks pull out of her, All the cum form the night oozing out of her, She put her hand underneath her pussy and felt cum fall onto there finger tips. She put her fingers in her mouth sucking all the cum tasting hers and the others juices. 

"hmm yeah that's the stuff."

 

\-------

Next morning 

 

"have fun last night Yang?" Black asked waking up yang, Smirking at her as she could smell the cum on her skin. 

"yeah...ah....it was great" yang simmered remembering everything feeling horny again.

"Well..." Blake moved closer to Yang's ear. "Invite me next time" She bit Yangs ear, making her moan, she laughed and wrapped her arms around blake bringing her in her bed.


	2. PROMPTS 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some prompt which had been suggested on previous account and my own ideas.

_ Futa Ruby fucking the Schnee women. _

Ruby was currently sitting in front of the three Schnee women, seeing them together was making Ruby feel a little hot and bothered, she had always found Weiss and Winter sexy as hell and now that she had finally met Willow, who still looked amazing. Ruby couldn't help noticed the elder woman had slightly larger breast compared to her daughters. She looked like an older version of Weiss, so ruby was already attracted to her, but she kept hearing in the back of head the voice of Yang shout "Total MILF"

Willow smirked at Ruby. 

"Now Ruby we need your help testing out our new dust products and Weiss suggested you." Willow said looking straight at Ruby

"OK?" Ruby looked from Willow to her daughter, they were all wearing the same smirks. 

"Well she had told us how you have a lot of stamina and our new dust product may take a lot of stamina and well we haven't exactly tested it properly tested it yet. You don't mind being our first test do you?"

"O-of course not I would like to help."

Willow smiled "Now take this dust pill" She hand Ruby a pink dust pill the size of little pea. Ruby shrugged and swallowed the pill. 

She smiled at the three show were staring at her intensely, Ruby's vision was starting to blur until eventual she felt a pressure from her privates and finally she passed out. 

\---

Ruby felt strange she was feeling excitement and a tingle which made her feel amazing. She open her eyes and felt seeming in he private area, Her eyes grew large in shock when she saw a penis but what surprised her more was that the three Schnee women were around her cock and balls their toughness exploring every inch of their experiment. 

She was more than confused, 'is that what the pill does, give women penises? and oh GOD does it feel good.' Ruby thought to herself as she groaned. Weiss has put her mouth fully around Ruby cock, her lips kissed around the tip, Ruby felt some pre cum leave her shaft. Weiss moaned as she tasted ruby

"Hmm better that Daddy's" Weiss commented as Winter took her place. But she was more aggressive fully taking Rubys cock in her mouth, she felt her gag from the size. "Hmm" She moaned around Rubys cock making vibrations around it. Ruby moaned too as Winter pulled away. 

"must be about 12 inches" Winter said stroking it up and down making Ruby feel more pleasure. 

"amazing" Willow commented "it is bigger than my husbands or most human cocks I've seen" Willow kissed the tip. Making ruby twitch. Willow stood up and pushed Ruby so she fulling laying down on the floor.r Willow sat On Rubys lap and humped her pussy along Rubys fully erect cock. Ruby and Willow moaned. "p-please p-put it" Ruby muttered though her moans not being able to hold back her needs as she felt the oilers soaking wet pussy. 

"Ok Darling" Willow said as she held up Rubys cock ands lined her self up and forced her self down on Rubys shaft. Both screamed in pleasure. Ruby felt Willow pussy wall tight around her cock. Ruby scrunched her eyes and she felt the pleasure shiver all around her. Willow took a moment before ehe moved her body along Rubys, With fucked hard and furiously, as they felt their pleasure increase with each movement. Willow was already close, Ruby felt her walls closes tighter around her as she felt the vibrations. Willow came around Rubys cock the sensation made Ruby cum too. Their liquids mixed tother as she Willow moved off Rubys still firm cock. 

Winter moved to her mother and began to eat out her pussy tasting her mothers an dRuby's cu. Weiss did the same but mourned Rubys cock that was still rock hard. "Mother I think we have a problem." Weiss said.

Winter and wIllow looked at Ruby, who's cock was hard and fully erect. "W-WHAT ?"Ruby asked scared as she saw the three woman look at it concerned 

"Its not going away" Weiss said as she touched it.

"what?"

"Its meant to go, you should'nt have a penis anymore," Winter said 

"WHAT?" 

"Don't worry we just need to fuck it away" Willow said. Three Schnee girls turned and smirked at Ruby who sighed. 

'this is going to be a long day' And then they Fucked for the rest of the weekend and the next day ruby woke up to find her cock and gone and her wet pussy remained. At least they knew the product worked and the Schnee would make more and more money as they knew many women wanted to fuck each other.

 


	3. Blake and Yang visit the Grimm

Yang was waiting patiently on her bed she shared with her partner Blake who slept above her sloth ought most nights they slept together in one bed. She was excitedly waiting for Blake to get back. They had planed a trip to emerald Forrest, they both wanted to experience the night of the Grimm who lived amongst the woods. Both girls have had their experience with Grimm. But tonight they both want to experience it together.

Most women in remnant have had sexual encounters with Grimm. Yang was getting wet as she remembered her first Grimm. Yang had had her first experience when she was back on patch. Her father and taught all about sex and one day after training her dad believed she was ready so she went into the woods near her home and found one Beowulf, yang was still wearing her work out outfit. A thing orange crop top covered her massive tits, which have got much attention from her father and her other lovers. She breathed heavily has she saw the Grimm intense red eyes trail her still sweaty body. Yang felt the sweat drop down her slightly exposed cleavage she felt her tight black short shorts soak as she saw the grimms massive red crotch grow to a size she’s never seen before. Yang controlled her breathing and closed her eyes. When she opened them she felt her red excited eyes stare at the fully erect Beowulf cock in front of her.

 

Yang was slowly striking over her wet panties as she relived the memories, ever since then she’s been a fan of Grimm cocks but when she met Blake on the woods on their first day they both connected they love of the beasts cocks. They stated dating soon after and they are an open couple, they are both sluts they would fuck anyone or anything. Tonight they planned to go into the woods and indulge in their fantasies. Yang moaned as she she inserted a finger through the fabric of her shorts.

Her eyes closed as she imagined the cocks of the Grimm.

“Started without me?” Someone said cheekily. Yang opened her eyes to see Blake stood next to the door. A sexy smirk on her face as she looked at yang. Yang returned the smirk and continued to play with herself.

“well you kept me waiting. I’m too excited” Blake wonder over and payed close to yangs pussy which she could tell was soaked. She put her hand under her shorts noticing she wasn’t wearing any panties. She moaned herself as she put her finger tips in yangs Pussy. Blake slid her now wet fingers out and looked at her soaked fingers. She put her fingers in her mouth and tasted yangs pussy. Blake winked at her and moved her lips to capture yangs, they both moaned into the kiss as they shared yangs juice. Blake was getting more horny now. She and yang separated and their breathing was hot and erratic.

“Let’s get ready” Blake said quickly yang nodded and the two giggle jumping off the bed towards their shared wardrobe. To get ready for their night of fun.

Yang and Blake approached the edge of the Forrest both wearing long coats. “Ooh ok lets go in. Can’t wait” yang said smiling she grabbed Blake’s hand and jogged into the woods. When they were a bit into the Forrest before she slowly unbuttoned her long coat she let out a relaxed sigh as she let the coat fall to the ground. Blake could help but look. Yang shook her hair making her body shake. Her massive tits bouncing. She wore nothing apart from some high tights that made her ass plump. Blake smirked as she did the same. But she wasn’t wearing anything. Last time she wore something similar to yang and fucked a Grimm it tore it to shreds which she keeps for other occasions. Yang noticed Blake intense gaze and they shared a look as the wondered through the woods.

“Now it shouldn’t take long to find one and then more will cum” yang snickered pleases wuth herself for her joke. Blake also smiled but shook her head. She then stopped when she saw a lone Beowulf sit against a rock. Yang also noticed the Grimm after a few steps away from Blake. She felt the corners of her mouth turn to smirk as she saw the Grimm noticed the two. Both girls pussies dripping with anticipation They noticed the Grimm sniff the air and move slowly towards Yangs pussy. 

The Grimm sniffed right up against her wet pussy, yang shivered as she felt the air from the Beowulfs nose pressed against her. She let out long pleasurable moan, she been wanting to do this for so long.

She laughed as the Grimm started to roll its tongue long her pussy drinking up her juices. She moaned again as she felt the girl of its tongue. Soon the Grimm got aggressive as it pushed yang to the ground. She felt her back hit the grass and she looked towards the Grimm to see its fully erect cock sit atop her abs. The Beowulf cock was 21 inches long. This was a normal size for a Beowulf. Yang had heard legend of Grimm with MASSIVE cocks.

But Yang didn't mind she was just happy to get some Grimm cock. She smirked up towards the Grimm. "come on big boy, Fuck me" 

The Grimm didn't need to hear anymore, if it did somehow understand her. It shoved his cock fully into with one massive thrust, making Yang scream in pain an pleasure. The cock stretched her pussy, this time felt extra tight as she felt more turned on than before she. was wanting this for so long, she hadn't fucked any one in weeks just to feel all her pleasures at once. 

"oH GOD yes...yes...." Yang shock her hips against the aggressive pounding from the Grimm who growled nears yang. It Tounge licking aground her DD tits. "Hmm that's it ....of yeah...good boy." 

 

\--

Meanwhile Blake was sitting atop the rock they saw the Grimm, furiously masturbating at the sight of her girlfriend being fucked by the beowulf. She moaned as she continued to finger herself, not realising more Grimm had circled them. She was shocked to see so many Grimm. 'they must of attracted a pack' she thought t self.

Wanting to have fun herself she hopped off the rock and walked over to the Grimm closest to her, her heavenly ass skiing with each step. Making the grimes cocks erect fully. Blakes animal instinct and heat took over as she licked her lips and kneeled down infant of the two huge cocks.  

 

"hmm" Blake moaned as she held both cocks in he hands. They seemed to be sensitive to her touch. She smiled a she brought one up to her face as kissed the tip of its red cock. The taste for premium made her moan into the dick as she fully took it into her mouth. She boobed her head up down the grime shaft as she jerked off the other grimm to he left. The Grimm began to furiously fuck her mouth. Soon enough she felt the cocks grow in heat. She let go the grimes cocks in her mouth and made both cocks tower over her. The growled and moaned as they came over her face. Like a shower the grimes cum soaked Blakes face baking her face white. She moaned as she tasted the gimme cum on her lips. 

The flatly taste lingered on her tongue as she grew more horny. Two more Grimm replaced the other grimes but this time they were a lot more forceful. One appeared behind her lifting her up on his Long shaft and shoving straight into her ass. She moaned similar to yang but with more pleasure, Many cocks have been in her ass she always loved it when they fucked her hard and rough. Her moans were muffled by the second Grimm shoving its cock into there mouth. Blake did not complain, she enjoyed herself as the grim used . 

 

Yang had also been surround by more Grimm she was jerking two other grimm off whilst the other ones fucked her pussy and her mouth. The tow she was jerking soon came onto her big breast painting them white. Soon The other two both came in her. she drank the cum form the cock in her mouth whilst she came from the one who breed her pussy.

The grimm moved Yang over to were Blake was as they both were covered in grimm cum. they licked each other cleaned moaning into a kiss as she shared the grimes cum. 

"I love this" Yang admitted.

"I love this too." Blake said.

They moaned as they felt more grim cocks enter the pussies. They knew they would be here for long time. But they didn't are all they wanted was to breed by these grimm.

 

 


End file.
